Awakening
by Drelufon
Summary: Failure can show you the path that can lead one to awaken to their true power. Sokka must come more then the worrier he has always claimed to be. He must look to others who will help or distroy him. Okay this summary sucks... sorry
1. Chapter 1

YO, this is not my first Fan Fic, but it is my first Avatar fan fic. This is a test story I thinking about running with, reviews will tell me if I should keep going or what. I am a big fan of the show. I have the 2 DVD collection of the show, and have been watching most of the new ones. I am playing along the line of everything that has happen after the Black Sun 2 parter. Though I am changing a few things, and I am not sure how much I will be following the new show that may come after it. I hope you like it, please review, please no flames...

Side Note: To anyone who has read my KP fan fic, its on hold until I have more free time, and can watch some more of the show for inspiration. Disney has still to box that series up for us all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but wish did.

**Chapter 01**

Failure… That was all that went through Sokka's mind, his plan of stopping the fire nation had failed. Though no one had blamed him, he knew that some where deep down when those who were taken prisoner would come to resent him for his failed plan. From what he had heard and seen, fire nation prisons were not very humane, and survival was a daily struggle.

Sokka slumped against a wall, he was getting tired, his eyes drifted to the young girl who he held in his arms. The blind earth bender had saved him while they had been trying to make their escape. The Fire Nation blimps had closed in too fast and they had fallen off Appa during the attack, they had been lucky in that they had not been far off the ground and had simply hit a roof of a house they had been flying over. Toph would not fallen with him if she hadn't been using him for support, she didn't deserve the same treatment his bad luck treated him, but here they were.

They had been running through the city streets when they crossed the path of some elite fire benders. If not for Toph's rock walls they would have been toast, but even stone walls have a limit. With one joint fire blast Toph's wall had come down, but the explosion had given them time to escape, or to be more correct Sokka time to make their escape. The explosion of rock had the ill fortune of Toph getting injured and blacking out. She still had a pulse but the wound to her head looked serious, it was too bad he did not have time to field dress it and take a better assessment of Toph's condition.

Sokka took a quick look around; the fighting had stopped or moved to some other part of the city. Sokka found himself in the lower class living district, seeing there was little activity he dared to enter one of the houses; a forceful kick opened the door. Seeing no activity and he assumed no one was home, entering the kitchen Sokka laid Toph onto the table he then moved to the door and closed it. Returning to better examine Toph's wounds, he was no water healer, but he had learned enough about field medicine that he hoped he'd be able to stabilize Toph.

…………………

Captain Faia-bara looked over her orders; her units had been given the task of clean up and aid. She crumpled the letter up into a ball, and tossed it into the air with a snap of her fingers the paper was incinerated. She looked to her squad commanders; they all looked to her for their next order. "Okay, lets start with section "D" it was one of the areas that was hit in the beginning of the raid. Our orders are to help the civilians, and capture any invader stragglers that might have been missed. Let's be professionals here, and not slack off, a cornered viper-mouse is still viper-mouse, but it can be more dangerous when it has nothing to loose. No one is dying on my watch, now move out!!" With that said her squads moved out. Faia-bara watched her people move out, she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up that was never a good sign.

………………

Sokka adjusted the bandages on Toph, she was still out of it, but he felt a bit better knowing she was out of life threatening danger. Sokka caught a strange scent in the air it was sweet but it also burned. Running to the door he stuck his head out and looked around he didn't see anyone, but…. Sokka cleared his mind and just listened, at first all he could hear was the distant sounds of battle, but then it came to him the movement of feet, they moved with determination, and then he could make out voices just faintly but he could hear them. They were searching, Sokka's blood ran cold Fire nation troops were looking for enemies. Closing the door he moved back to Toph, there was no way he'd get far with her, he might be able to get away if it was just him, but he would never abandoned Toph. Sokka mentally kicked himself for even thinking that. He quieted his mind, until all he heard was Toph's rhythmic breathing, his eyes snapped open and he looked to Toph.

"I hope you can stay out of it enough for this to work."

With that Sokka looked around the house until he found what he'd been looking for, clothing for both himself and Toph. Dressing himself and going back to the kitchen he tossed what would burn into the stove and set what wouldn't into a pile he would have to hide quickly. He then moved to Toph, "Toph, I am sorry for what I am doing, if you can hear me this is to save your live as well. You can beat me up later if we both life through this." Sokka then went about undressing Toph and redressing her in Fire nation garb. He was careful to remove everything that would give them away as people not from these lands. He even placed shoes on Toph's feet, to see her well coated feet with dirt may draw attention to them.

He burned all that could be and hid what remained in the compost heap. Sokka then placed cuts in Toph's and his clothing where their injuries matched, made a light cut on his hand added the blood to his and Toph's clothing to make their injuries believable. He then went about making the house look like a battle had taken place. Walking back to the kitchen he was grateful Toph was still out of it.

Sokka picked up a frying pan and a wooden spoon, he bit down on the spoon and held the frying pan in both hands and braced himself. "I really wish there was another way." With that he slammed himself across the face with the pan.

………………

Faia-bara walked down the street as her squads made their way through the residential area, those she found had they moved to aid stations. She was still fortunate not to find any enemies.

"Ma'am, we have another house that looks like it was forced into."

Faia-bara looked to the young female soldier, "Proceed with caution, Rin go with her." She signaled to one of her sergeants. The woman followed the soldier in.

"MEDIC!!" came a call from inside the house, a few moments later.

Fearing the worse, Faia-bara moved into the house one of her field medics' right behind her. The noise came from the kitchen; she entered to see her two soldiers helping a young man to his feet.

"Please, please help my wife, those invading bastards attacked her too." The man started sobbing, "They attacked her even though she was blind and unarmed, please…"

Faia-bara looked to her medic who was looking over the young woman, "Well how is she?"

The medic looked up at her captain, "She'll live, but I am not sure how badly she's been injured to the head until she wakes up, or one of the doctors look at her."

Faia-bara clenched her fist in anger, this made her blood boil, "What did they want, did they take anything, do you remember what they looked like?"

The man touched the side of his face where a large bruise had formed, "I don't think they took anything this is not our home, we were on the street we ducked in her to escape them, but they followed, I tried to fight them, but what is a sword to an earth bender. As for what they looked like, it happened so fast I am, I am not sure." His eyes went to the floor in shame.

Faia-bara bent down a placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, "Its okay, we'll take you some place safe, and we'll do all we can to help you and your wife. My name is Captain Faia-bara and I give you my word we'll make those who did this pay."

Faia-bara stood and looked to Sergeant Rin, "Sergeant get these two to safety."

"Yes, Ma'am"

…………………..

Sokka sat next to Toph in the aid station; he could see all the innocent people who had suffered through his failure. The thing that hurt him the most is that they would most likely see more pain before this war ended.

"ah…urg…my head." Toph started to wake.

Sokka looked around and could see that no one was coming there way, he moved his face so his cheek brushed Toph's lips. "Toph…First sshh… Second we are still in the Fire Nation, third make sure you call me Lee, and fourth….your my wife."

Toph's eyes shot open as her face went red, "WHAT!" As Toph sat up, hitting Sokka's head, but when she sat up the color in her face drained and she fell back. Sokka caught her and gently placed her back down.

"Arg…Sok…Lee…what?" Toph tried to form an understandable sentence but seemed to still be confused.

Sokka leaned in close and cupped her head in his hands and brought his face close to Toph's once again. To anyone looking on it would look like a husband kissing his injured wife. "You have to play along, or we'll end up in a jail if we are lucky. My name is Lee Ember; you are Toph Ember my wife. Try and play along, and if anyone tries asking you questions say you are having trouble remembering because of your injuries, and no bending." Sokka sat back up, he was just in time a doctor was coming their way.

He place a reassuring hand on Sokka's shoulder, "See Mr. Ember, your wife will be fine, it's just going to take time." He bent down a started looking over Toph, "Mrs. Ember what can you remember?"

"It's fuzzy…I don't remember much of the battle. I know…my husband is here, but is he okay?" Toph was doing her best to stay calm in this situation, her head felt like Appa was sitting on it, she kept running what Sokka head told her through her mind.

The doctor smiled, "Yes, Mrs. Ember, with a bit of rest he will be fine, you however will require a lot of rest. If there is something you and your husband need from your home I would be glad to send one of the soldiers to fetch it for you."

"Well…" Toph was unsure what to say, she was lucky Sokka was there to save her.

He cleared his throat so he got the doctor's and Toph's attention, "I didn't want to tell this to you until you were better, but our home was destroyed. We've lost everything…" Sokka lowered his head in shame.

The doctor looked shocked, "I am sorry…Your home must have been in district "A" those Earth nation scum came through there first." He held Toph's hand, "I am truly sorry for my rudeness, I will do what I can to see that you and your husband are looked after until this mess is sorted." He put Toph's hand down and stood and looked to Sokka, "Again I am sorry for my comment, I will look on you two later." With that the doctor walked off.

Both Toph and Sokka let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding.

"Well snoozeles…what do we do now."

"Well first off, you rest, and let me handle things for the time being."

"Great…" Toph got comfortable and closed her eyes, "your wife huh, well remember I am still not doing your laundry." A small smile crossed her face as she let sleep take her.

Sokka looked on as the young earth bender slept, he would do what ever it takes to see they both made it out safely.

……………

Faia-bara looked over her report she was preparing to hand into her superior, her mind drifted back to the young couple that had been found. They had been the most severely injured her squads had come across. The two of them were so young to be married, she frowned she wasn't sure why she was still thinking about them. She got this strange feeling from them, maybe she would have to look in on these two.

Standing from her desk she looked to Rin, take over the rest of the work here. I have a feeling; I need to be some where else.

Rin sighed, "Yes, captain." She cleared her throat, "That young man is cute, but he is married…"

Faia-bara gave her subordinate and friend glare, but went on her way.

A/N: Well thats the first chapter, tell me what you think, ideas are always helpful. AND PLEASE NO FLAMES

TTFN


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well I was needing a break from final project, so I decided to do some writting and so I wanted to work on this story. I know a few poeple have hit this page. I like to hear what you think, I know there not much action, a lot of drama, but I am building the story. Well tell me what you think if you like it or not, believe me Reviews are very welcome, and comment do help with the writting. Just so you all know this is a heavy Sokka story, why well I'd just like to see Sokka shine some more. Toph is going to be in it a lot, why because she rocks. So enjoy, sorry if the development is slow, but it part of my style, plus I am adding in new characters. So enjoy, and tell me what you Think.

Alos I don't own AVATAR

Chapter 02

Sokka sat beside Toph, as she slept, she looked so peaceful. It was sometimes hard to believe that this young woman could bring down mountains with her will. However even the most mighty of benders can still fall, he lowered his head into his hands. What chance did someone like him have, he had come far in his training, but he was still so limited. There had to be more, something anything he had to be able to push himself to become stronger.

He was feeling very tired himself when his nose caught the scent he had smelled earlier that day that had alerted him to the danger that was coming his way. That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was both warm and strong, but held the shape that was more feminine. Sokka looked back to see the captain that had come across him and Toph earlier that day.

"Greeting Mr. Ember, I am Captain Faia-bara Endoresu, but please feel free to call me Faia-bara." She moved to an empty seat next to Sokka. "If it's alright with you I like to sit and talk with you for a bit?"

Sokka felt uneasy this woman was smart, and he would have to be careful. "Yes, please I'm sorry for not offering our protector one sooner."

Faia-bara took her seat, "Please, it is my duty as a soldier to protect the people of the Fire Nation." She looked to the sleeping Toph, "I am sorry that we were unable to keep your wife and yourself from coming to harm. Also I've heard you lost your home in the battle, was everything lost?"

Sokka could feel the gears turning in his head, this might work. Dropping his head to feint a great loss he found himself weaving a web of lies that might help him and Toph make their escape. "Yes, we lost everything. I'm afraid we have come to the Fire nation after being raised in the Earth Nation. Our families were colonials, and due to our families small holding we had an arranged marriage, and were sent back to the Fire Nation in hope of….well improving our families standing." Sokka patted Toph's hand and was grateful the action did not wake her. "Though our marriage was arranged, we are happy. Me being a blacksmith and my wife being a skilled potter." He looked to the Fire Nation soldier and held his head up, "It may not be the most glamorous occupation, but it is honest work, and it put food on the table."

Faia-bara felt her heart sink, hear was a truly honorable man. Only trying to make something of himself and the tragedy hit him and his wife. "What are your plans now?"

Sokka could see the concern in her eyes, true what he was doing was dishonest, but ….she was Fire Nation, and that made her the enemy…right?

"Well I am not really sure; with my injuries and my wife's injuries…we have only what you see and a very little amount of money. I don't know, I hope our family can maybe send us enough money for passage back home, as for our hope of building a better life…its been snuffed out like a candle in the wind." Sokka turned to look anywhere, but at the woman, he might have been laying it on thick, but this might get sympathy and a free trip off this off this cursed nation.

Surely there had to be something she could do for these two, Faia-bara didn't under stand but there was something that was connecting her to them. That's when she caught sight of the sword near the young man, it was impressive and that was only at first glance. "Mr. Ember, that's an impressive sword you have their, may I take a look?"

Sokka felt a lump in his throat, had is story been seen through, or was this a test, or was she just interested in seeing his weapon. He decided to take a dare, "Yes, Faia-bara, Ma'am you did save our lives, but please call me Lee." He handed the sword over to the woman.

Faia-bara took the sword from the man, it was amazingly light for such a sword of it's design. She took it out of its sheath, her heart sang, it was so beautiful. The blade was as black as midnight, and looked well maintain, and looked at its edge it appeared to be very sharp. Faia-bara has never seen its equal, "its amazing, did you make this your self?"

"Yes"

"You truly have a gift working with metal, I have never seen a blade this color before, where…?" She looked to Sokka with a questioning look of interest.

Sokka blushed, "Thank you, the metal used to make the blade is truly rare. It came from the sky as it was metal that fell to earth. I was truly lucky to come across it."

"Have you any formal training with this weapon?"

"Only a little, most of my training is self taught."

"Have you ever thought about joining the army?"

Sokka looked away, "Being a soldier has crossed my mind, but not being a bender, I would most likely just be a grunt and put on the front line. And being the only male in my family, I am afraid the loss of my life in this war, would be more then my parents could bare. After all positions of power are only given those to of status, sorry if my comment offends you."

Faia-bara did feel a little put out by his comment, but she knew the truth, it was true if you had money and a status you were give a seat fitting your family's standing. "It is alright, but you are right, just be careful who you say that too. But if this is any proof of your talent working with metal your abilities are being wasted as a simple black smith." She handed the weapon back to the man, "I would be interested in seeing you handle your sword."

For some reason Sokka felt his cheeks growing warm, "Maybe when I'm feeling a bit better, I am hardly up to sparring a professional soldier."

Faia-bara smiled, "I will hold you to that Lee, I would love to stay longer, but I'm sure my subordinate will be looking for me soon." She stood and bowed, "I will check in on you two later."

Sokka watched the woman leave there was something interesting and dangerous about that woman. He had to wonder was it something in the water that made Fire Nation women like that.

………………………

Faia-bara was right, she had walk no more then ten feet when she could see Rin looking for her. However she would leave in just a bit, she first found the head doctor and confronted him.

"Doctor!" She spoke with a hard edge to her voice to get his full attention.

"Yes, Ma'am…Captain, how may I help you." The man stood to attention.

"The young couple, what is their condition." She gave him a hard stare.

He quickly picked up his clip board, "Ah yes, the Embers. The husband is in good condition, suffering only minor injuries. However his wife's injuries are not that life threatening, she will require a great deal of rest, in order to make a full recovery. It's a shame about their situation, but such is war, some losses are to be expected."

Faia-bara felt her rage build, and had to hold herself back from striking the man, she did grab him by the collar and brought him close to her face so he would look her in the eyes and know she meant business. "I am sending members of the Endoresu estate to collect those two they will be placed under my care. I want you to make sure they are ready for travel, if I hear they have not received the greatest of care I will come to you and we will see what loss you will suffer from this war." She released the man, he seemed to shrink in her presence.

"Y…yes...ma'am, I will see to it myself."

"See that you do." With that she turned and made her exit, making a line for Rin who was trying to work her way to her captain, when they met up. Rin was unable to say anything as Faia-bara grabbed her subordinate by the arm and lead her out of the medical center at a fast walk.

"Rin we have a lot of work to do and little time to get it done, and when this day is over I am going to need some Fire Wine."

"umm…Okay ma'am." As she kept in step as to not be dragged by her friend and commander.

……………………..

Reaching her home she flagged down one of the servants, the house maid came quickly to her ladies gesture.

"Yes Lady Endoresu."

"Prepare a guest quarter for a couple that will be staying with us for a long stay. Also where is Jax."

"I believe he is in the study, with your parents gone on their holiday, he has been put in charge of family business while you were on call, and your parents were away."

"Thank you, you are dismissed to carry out my request."

"Yes my Lady." With that the maid made her exit.

Faia-bara and Rin made their way to the study to find Jax behind a desk looking over a document of some sort. Faia-bara could never under stand how he always looked to be at such peace when performing such a boring task.

Jax looked up and smiled, "Little Flower your home." He put the paper work he been doing down and stood from the desk.

"I wish you would not call me that name were not children any more." Faia-bara scowled at her friend, she heard a small snicker from Rin.

"Aaww…you're still my Little Flower, even if you dress up and play soldier girl. I will never forget the flower necklaces you made me." He walked around the desk and hugged her before she had time to react. He then moved to Rin, when he finished the color of Rin's face matched her red uniform. "Anyways, how can I help you."

Faia-bara could never stay mad at him; he was a true friend who would never leave her side. "Ahem….Yes, I want you and a few of your trusted guards to go to Medic station "23" and collect two by the name of Lee and Toph Ember. I have decided that I will be seeing to the care of these two, they have suffered from this invasion and I..." She was finding it hard to word this request, because Jax would always find some way to see through what ever she was doing. To be honest she wasn't sure what she was doing, but she was following her heart, like her father had always told her. "…want them made honored guests and cared forl, I am not sure how long they will be staying, but it could be for some time."

Jax looked to Rin who just shrugged and then he looked back to Faia-bara, "If that's what my Little Flower wants then that is what she gets." He bowed to her and started making his way to the door, "Oh, we will be having roast Komodo-chicken tonight, I hope you two will be staying."

Faia-bara heard Rin's stomach growl at the word of their favorite food, "Well it would be rude to leave my guest here alone the first night. Plus I have to make sure ground rules are in place or every child hood story of mine will be told by you over tea and cakes."

This got a laugh out of the man as he made his way out of the study. "YOU ARE PROBLY RIGHT MY LADY!"

"He can be such a Joker…hehe" Rin giggled to herself.

"That's not the word I'd used to describe him, sometimes I'd like to plant him in the garden up to his head. Let the bugs have him, but with his luck he'd dig himself out and be ready with tea and cakes before I made it back to the house."

Faia-bara walked to the Pi-show board her father loved so much and picked up a tile, palmed it for a bit.

"Your family has always had such interesting people working or visiting your family's estate, I am sure a young flower like your self has had to grow up under unusual events." Rin moved to stand next to her friend.

"Yes, but its amazing what strength flowers can have. We should really be off, I have a few more things to do be for the day is over."

"Yes, ma'am" With that Rin turned to leave.

Faia-bara turned to leave when she remembered the tile in her hand, she looked at it again, before placing it back down. Her father would be very cross with her is she ever lost that piece of the game, for some reason he always favored the Lotus tile the most.

A/N: Not sure what to say hopefully you want to read more chapter 3 is on the way, but like to know what you think.

TTFN


End file.
